Macht
by Avana65
Summary: Eindelijk! Dit keer had hij, Draco Malfidus, de regie over Harry Potter, De Uitverkorene. Zelfs Voldemort had hem niet aan zijn wil kunnen onderwerpen! Hij voelde zich euforisch!” HARRY/DRACO SLASH PWP EWE Bondage, grof taalgebruik.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Macht**  
Auteur:** Avana**  
Rating:** NC-17**  
Personages:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfidus**  
Disclaimer:** Nope, ze zijn niet van mij. Anders had ik ze echt niet opgezadeld met die vreselijke epiloog ;)**  
Waarschuwingen: **achtstejaars fic,Slash, PWP, bondage**, **grof taalgebruik**  
Korte inhoud/omschrijving:**  
_"Langzaam hief hij zijn hand op en streek het donkere haar opzij. Zijn vingers gleden naar beneden en volgden de zigzagbeweging van het beroemde litteken. Zijn ogen ontmoetten die van Potter. De groene ogen keken hem ontsteld aan. …  
…Eindelijk! Dit keer had hij, Draco Malfidus, de regie over Harry Potter, De Uitverkorene. Zelfs Voldemort had hem niet aan zijn wil kunnen onderwerpen! Hij voelde zich euforisch!"_**  
A/N:** Birthday fic for L, a dear friend xD  
Een groot bedankje voor Brent, die er alle grammatica- en spellingsfouten uit heeft gezeefd. Alle fouten die er nu nog te vinden zijn, komen geheel voor mijn rekening xD  
En voor wie de waarschuwingen genegeerd heeft; dit is slash, NC-17 oftewel er is sprake van seksuele handelingen tussen twee (achttienjarige) jongens.  
Als dat niet je ding is of als je onder de leeftijd valt die de rating aangeeft, klik dan alsjeblieft deze pagina weg. Of laat mij tenminste in de waan dat je dat doet ;)

**Macht**

Zacht geritsel van kleding klonk in het verder lege lokaal.  
Draco vloekte inwendig, hoewel hij erin slaagde zijn gezicht net zo vlak en uitdrukkingsloos te houden als tijdens de twintig minuten die hij nu al aan het ijsberen was.  
Iets dat je vanzelf leerde als de Heer van het Duister zich een jaar lang je huis toe-eigende, vermoedde hij. Niemand je mening laten horen, niemand je gevoelens laten zien en als je geluk had, werd je niet blootgesteld aan Legilimentie.  
Terwijl zijn hand praktisch ongemerkt in de zak van zijn gewaad verdween en zijn vingers zich om het gladde meidoornhout sloten, bleef hij ogenschijnlijk nonchalant heen en weer lopen.  
Fuck! Hij vervloekte zijn arrogantie om 's avonds alleen door het kasteel te lopen. Er waren nog genoeg mensen die een appeltje met hem te schillen hadden en wel meer dan dat ook. De afgelopen maanden terug op Zweinstein hadden hem laks gemaakt ten opzichte van zijn veiligheid. Tegen zijn verwachting in werd hij nauwelijks getreiterd; net als de weinige mede-Zwadderaars werd hij gewoon genegeerd.  
Dat had hij waarschijnlijk te danken aan Sint Potter, dacht hij bitter. Alsof het al niet misselijkmakend genoeg was dat hij hem twee keer het leven had gered. Dat Potter zijn moeder en Draco zelf uit Azkaban had kunnen houden. En dat hij hem tot overmaat van ramp zijn toverstok had teruggestuurd vergezeld van een beleefd briefje.  
Fuck, dacht hij opnieuw en verstevigde zijn grip op de stok in kwestie. _Hou je gedachten erbij, Draco!_  
Uiterlijk rustig liep hij naar de ingang alsof hij van plan was te vertrekken. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag hij op de grond achter de pilaar een schaduw bewegen, veroorzaakt door één van de kaarsen in de kandelaars aan de muur.  
Toen hij bijna voorbij de pilaar was, trok hij zijn stok en deed een paar snelle stappen om de pilaar heen om oog in oog te komen met een geschrokken … Harry Potter.  
Eén tel stond hij bewegingloos, dan sneerde hij: 'Wat moet je, Potter? Op zoek naar dames in nood? Draken om te overheersen?'  
Potters ogen verwijdden zich en verscheen er een lichtroze kleur op zijn jukbeenderen.  
Gebruikmakend van de verwarring van zijn tegenstander richtte Draco zijn toverstok op Potter en riep: 'Detentio!'  
De touwen die uit Draco's toverstok schoten, wikkelden zich razendsnel rond Potters polsen en enkels. Ze trokken zijn handen hoog boven zijn hoofd en Draco zag tot zijn grote genoegen dat de palmen half naar hem toe gericht waren als in een gebaar van overgave.

Potters toverstok glipte van tussen zijn vingers en viel met een zacht kletterend geluid op de grond om daarna tot vlak voor Draco's voeten te rollen. Hij bukte zich en stak de toverstok in de zak van zijn gewaad.  
'Malfidus, vuile rotz – '  
'Nou nou, Potter. Weet je niet dat je degene die de macht heeft nooit moet provoceren? Misschien laat ik je wel gaan als je om genade smeekt.'  
'Genade?' Potters stem schoot bij de laatste lettergreep van verontwaardiging omhoog.  
'Nee, Potter, niet vragen maar smeken, zei ik! Heb je nog steeds niet geleerd hoe je moet smeken? Niet eens toen …'  
'Als je denkt dat ik je ooit ga smeken, ben je nog gestoorder dan ik al dacht, Malfidus!' De Griffoendor keek Draco onbevreesd aan; zijn lichaam trilde van verontwaardiging en niet van angst. De groene ogen schitterden vijandig. Het ergerde Draco dat Potter niet nerveus was. In plaats daarvan trok hij zo wild aan de touwen dat zijn warrige haar in zijn ogen viel. Hij deed Draco denken aan een ongetemd paard en de behoefte om hem te leren wie dit keer de baas was, was zo groot dat Draco het bijna kon proeven.  
Langzaam deed hij een paar passen naar voren, zijn armen voor zijn borst gevouwen en sneerde: 'Nog steeds het hoogste woord, Potter? Misschien kun je beter een toontje lager zingen. Of is het aan dat minuscule brein van jou ontsnapt dat ik ditmaal de touwtjes in handen heb?'  
Zijn ogen gleden veelbetekenend over de pilaar heen en weer en hij grijnsde.  
Potters voeten waren gespreid, de achterkant van zijn schoenen stevig tegen de basis van de pilaar gedrukt, zijn enkels in de greep van het touw dat meedogenloos langs de blote huid schuurde. Het was erg bevredigend om Harry Potter eindelijk in zijn macht te hebben.  
Onverwachts opende Potter zijn mond en Draco kon nog net op tijd achteruit stappen. Ongelovig staarde hij naar de klodder spuug die een paar centimeter voor zijn schoenen terecht kwam. Opkijkend ontmoette hij de opstandige blik van Potter. Het was echter de glimp van triomf die Draco razend maakte. In drie grote passen stond hij pal voor Potter.  
'Misschien kan een Cruciatus je wat respect leren?' siste hij tussen opeengeklemde tanden. Hij duwde zijn staf in de holte van Potters keel en voelde het hout tussen zijn vingers bewegen toen Potter met moeite slikte. Toch keek hij Draco onbevreesd aan.  
'Ga je gang,' zei hij op effen toon, 'maar dit keer zal er niemand zijn om je uit Azkaban te houden, Malfidus.'  
De verwijzing naar zijn proces voor de Wikenweegschaar deed zijn tanden knarsen maar tegen zijn zin in was Draco onder de indruk van het feit dat Potters heldhaftigheid hem niet in de steek liet. Hij realiseerde zich plotseling dat hij de wil van de Griffoendor nooit zou breken met geweld. Weer kwam het beeld van het ongetemde paard hem voor de geest en in een opwelling besloot hij tot een andere aanpak. _We zullen eens zien hoever we komen met subtiliteit._  
Hij deed nog een stap naar voren, de afstand nu zo klein dat hij Potters adem op zijn gezicht kon voelen. Langzaam hief hij zijn hand op en streek het donkere haar opzij. Zijn vingers gleden naar beneden en volgden de zigzagbeweging van het beroemde litteken. Zijn ogen ontmoetten die van Potter. De groene ogen keken hem ontsteld aan. Hij voelde dat alleen Griffoendor-trots Potter weerhield van het verlangen zijn gezicht weg te trekken.  
'Ach, er zijn andere manieren om je de baas te worden,' zei Draco en trok met zijn wijsvinger een vederlicht spoor over de zijkant van Potters gezicht naar zijn kaakbeen. Potter keek opnieuw onaangedaan maar zijn ogen hadden een vreemde glans.  
Draco spreidde zijn vingers over Potter wang en streek met zijn duim langs een neusvleugel. Zijn vingers streken langs Potters oorlelletje en gleden toen tergend langzaam langs de lichtgebruinde huid naar beneden tot ze rustten in de holte van zijn keel waar de afdruk van Draco's staf nog steeds zichtbaar was.  
Hij wreef over het rode stukje huid en pauzeerde toen hij de hartslag van Potter onder zijn vingers voelde; Potter bleek bij lange na niet zo rustig als hij Draco wilde laten geloven.

'_Wat in Goderic's naam …?'_  
Het kostte Harry de grootste moeite om stoïcijns te blijven kijken bij de onverwachte handeling van Malfidus. Hij had niet echt gedacht dat de Zwadderaar een Onvergeeflijke Vloek zou gebruiken ondanks hun aanvaring in het zesde jaar, maar dit?  
Vingers gleden via de zijkant van zijn gezicht naar beneden. Ze voelden koel aan op zijn verhitte gezicht. Harry wilde zijn vuisten ballen maar daardoor trok het touw zich nog strakker rond zijn polsen. Hij vroeg zich af welk spelletje Malfidus speelde. Wilde hij hem vernederen? Pijn doen? De vingers dwaalden over zijn huid en lagen nu tegen zijn keel. Een vinger drukte op het pijnlijke plekje boven zijn borstbeen. Zijn hart ging nog sneller kloppen toen Harry een seconde dacht wat er zou gebeuren als die vingers nog meer druk zouden uitoefenen. Het volgende moment voelde hij Malfidus' adem langs zijn oor strijken.  
'Ga je al smeken, Potter?'  
Harry draaide met een ruk zijn hoofd om en sloeg zijn schedel hardhandig tegen Malfidus' slaapbeen.  
'Nooit, Malfidus!'  
'Shit! Jij rotzak!'  
Malfidus wreef met een pijnlijk gezicht over de zijkant van zijn hoofd. Hij kneep zijn staalgrijze ogen samen.  
'Daar zul je voor boeten, Potter!'  
Hij had zichtbaar moeite om te kalmeren maar uiteindelijk stak hij zijn hand weer uit. Ditmaal legde hij hem op Harry's linkerschouder. Harry vroeg zich af hoe hij die vingers even tevoren nog koel had kunnen vinden, want nu leken ze wel door de stof van zijn mantel heente branden.  
Tergend langzaam gleed de hand naar beneden langs de kraag van zijn overhemd, via zijn sleutelbeen, over Harry's hart dat nog steeds niet wilde bedaren, en schraapte toen met een nagel over de met stof bedekte tepel. Harry klemde zijn lippen op elkaar voor zijn verraste kreet kon ontsnappen en tilde zijn hoofd op. Aan de triomfantelijke glans in Malfidus' ogen te zien, was hij er niet volledig in geslaagd. _Verdraaid._  
Hij zocht naar woorden om zijn ongemak te maskeren.  
'Is dit hoe je iemand laat boeten, Malfidus? Door je aan hem op te dringen?'  
Harry's toon was niet zo spottend als hij zou willen maar hij was al blij dat hij niet haperde.  
Malfidus' mondhoek krulde lichtjes om terwijl hij traag met zijn duim over het inmiddels harde knopje streek.  
'Een Malfidus hoeft zijn attenties nooit op te dringen, Potter. Ook zonder een genante, puberale fanclub kan ik wel aan mijn trekken komen.'  
Zijn hand gleed verder naar beneden. Harry's buikspieren trokken zich onwillekeurig samen. 'Wees gerust, ik zal me niet vergrijpen aan je maagdelijke lichaam. Maar temmen zal ik je. En pas als je me smeekt, zal ik je vrijlaten.'  
Voor het eerst sinds Malfidus hem had overvallen, voelde Harry paniek opkomen. Een duel kon hij aan en tegen pijn was hij ook wel gehard, maar verleiding? Want dat bedoelde de Zwadderaar toch? De grootste vernedering; Harry Potter breken door hem naar zijn vijand te laten verlangen en te laten smeken. En hoe moeilijk kon dat zijn? Hij had tenslotte nauwelijks ervaring afgezien van een beetje gescharrel met Ginny, waarbij ze niet verder waren gegaan dan het betasten van elkaars bovenlijf._  
Maar dit is Malfidus! Die kun je toch met gemak weerstaan. Denk eens aan alles wat hij de afgelopen jaren heeft gedaan! _De stem klonk verdacht veel als die van Ron. Maar Harry moest terughoudend bekennen dat Ginny nog nooit deze gevoelens bij hem had opgeroepen. Zoals altijd leek wat er tussen hem en Malfidus speelde heftiger, intenser dan wat hij met anderen ervoer.  
Zijn hoofd was een maalstroom van gedachten, maar er kwam geen enkel idee naar boven hoe hij uit deze situatie kon ontsnappen. Ron en Hermelien dachten dat hij bij Hagrid was, alleen omdat hij niet langer kon toekijken hoe ze elkaar om de tien minuten begonnen af te lebberen.

Met opengesperde ogen keek hij naar Malfidus terwijl die aan de onderkant van Harry's shirt trok tot hij zijn hand onder de rand kon laten glijden. Harry's ademhaling klonk gejaagd en hij wist dat het Malfidus niet zou ontgaan. Tot zijn afschuw voelde hij dat het bloed dat zojuist nog zijn gezicht verhit had, nu in een razend tempo het spoor van Malfidus' hand naar beneden volgde. _O god!_  
Hij probeerde zijn gedachten naar iets anders te leiden – _Hagrid in een nachtjapon, Anderling in een Tirools broekje_ – maar dat was niet weerzinwekkend genoeg. _Winky naakt. Winky naakt met Knijster._ Iewwww! Dat hielp, gedeeltelijk althans, en Harry wilde net opgelucht adem halen toen Malfidus' vingers het donkerharige spoor vanaf zijn navel zuidwaarts volgden. Plagerig kropen ze langs Harry's tailleband om er af en toe even onder te duiken.

Draco voelde zich licht in zijn hoofd worden. Potter keek hem aan met die grote groene ogen en zijn adem kwam met onregelmatige pufjes over zijn lippen. De huid onder zijn vingertoppen voelde als heet fluweel. Bij het voelen van het spoor van zachte haartjes hoorde hij weer een zacht geluid aan Potters lippen ontsnappen. Het klonk bijna smekend en Draco voelde zich opgewonden worden. Hij had nooit geweten dat dit soort macht veel krachtiger was dan fysiek geweld.  
Langzaam verdween zijn hand onder de broekband in de dikkere krullen en hij kon maar met moeite de verleiding weerstaan om zijn vingers te strekken om die laatste centimeters te overbruggen. Alles echter op zijn tijd.  
'Ga je al smeken, Potter?' vroeg hij.  
'Nooit,' zei Potter, maar zijn stem klonk zwak en Draco zag een spiertje in zijn kaak trekken. Hij voelde Potters adem tegen zijn keel en huiverde licht. _God, hij werd hard._ Even dwaalden zijn gedachten naar die hete adem op andere delen van zijn lichaam, maar hij dwong zijn gedachten weer naar het hier en nu.  
Potter stond nog steeds als gepetrificeerd en Draco bedacht dat hij beter niet kon wachten tot Potter uit die bevroren toestand bijkwam en hem opnieuw een kopstoot zou geven. Of erger nog – gezien de korte afstand – bespugen.  
Terwijl zijn vingers net onder de rand met die krulletjes speelden, drukte Draco zijn gezicht in Potters nek. Hij haalde diep adem en de geur van Potters haar gecombineerd met het ietwat zoute van zijn huid deed Draco denken aan Amortensia. Fris als de eerste sneeuwval en kruidig als cederhout en leer.  
Hij bewoog zijn lippen over Potters nek en het puntje van zijn tong glipte naar buiten om een vochtig spoor naar zijn oor te trekken. Met gespreide vingers legde hij zijn vrije hand op Potters borstkas en liet hem toen naar boven glijden langs Potters gestrekte arm tot zijn hand bijna helemaal die van Potter bedekte, zijn duim op de heftig kloppende ader van zijn pols, net naast het touw.  
Draco nam het oorlelletje in zijn mond en beet zachtjes. Zachtjes ademde hij hete lucht over de nu vochtige huid. Potters hoofd viel achterover en Draco voelde zich een beetje duizelig worden door dat gebaar van overgave. Zijn tong gleed omlaag naar die uitdagende holte waar de afdruk van zijn stok inmiddels bijna verdwenen was. Hij sloot zijn lippen over het plekje en zoog zachtjes. Een zacht jammerend geluidje ontsnapte aan Potters lippen en nogmaals toen Draco's lippen hun prooi loslieten en hij opkeek naar Potters gezicht. Er lag een gepijnigde uitdrukking op, zijn ogen waren halfgesloten en zijn ademhaling kwam haperend.  
'Nog steeds niet, Potter?' vroeg hij met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. Dit keer gaf de Griffoendor geen antwoord. Hij keek Draco enkel met grote ogen aan en schudde bijna automatisch zijn hoofd.  
'Nee? Ah, mijn voordeel dan!'  
En met die woorden trok hij zijn hand uit Potters broek – het protesterende geluidje negerend – en begon de knopen van Potters overhemd te openen.  
Elk stukje huid dat ontbloot werd, smeekte erom geproefd te worden en Draco knabbelde en likte zijn weg omlaag tot hij voorbij de laatste barrière was en zijn tong in Potters navel dipte.  
Potter maakte een verstikt geluid en Draco wierp een blik omhoog. Potter had zijn hoofd weer naar achteren geworpen en fuck, wie had kunnen voorspellen dat de Griffoendor zo'n erotisch plaatje zou bieden.  
'Salazar, je windt me op, Potter.'  
Potters hoofd schoot rechtop en zijn ogen sperden zich open bij het horen van die onverwachte woorden.  
Draco liet zijn hand over de rits van Potters broek glijden en grinnikte zacht. 'En ik ben blijkbaar niet de enige die opgewonden raakt.'  
Potter opende zijn mond en zei hees: 'Mal … Malfidus?'  
'Jouw keuze, weet je nog wel, Potter. Smeek je me of moet ik doorgaan?' vroeg Draco met een scheve glimlach.  
'Ik – ik – uh – ,' stotterde Potter en hij leek in dubio wat de minst vernederende van de twee opties was.  
'Hm, misschien moet ik de keus maar voor jou maken, want het lijkt erop dat je brein een beetje oververhit is geraakt.'  
Draco kneep zachtjes met zijn hand en voelde triomf toen hij de ander weer een jammerend geluidje ontlokte.  
'Weet je, Potter, hoewel het een bijzonder aantrekkelijke gedachte is om je te horen smeken, gaat mijn voorkeur toch naar de tweede optie uit! En wie weet – ,' voegde hij er grijnzend aan toe, '- hoor ik je dan alsnog smeken.'  
Hij zweeg en nam de tijd om de afwisselende emoties op Potters gezicht gade te slaan; onbegrip, verbijstering, gegeneerdheid en iets dat Draco niet kon plaatsen. Maar tot zijn verbazing zag hij geen afschuw of woede.  
Geïnteresseerd zag hij Potters gezicht verkleuren. De blos spreidde zich langzaam uit naar zijn hals en Potter slikte zichtbaar voordat hij vroeg: 'Waarom, Malfidus? Waarom zou je dat willen doen?'  
Kijkend in die ernstig vragende ogen besloot Draco voor één keer heel onkarakteristiek te handelen en Potter een eerlijk antwoord te geven. Het idee had een onverwachte charme, maar bood ook een risico. Draco was echter niet voor niets een Zwadderaar!  
'Je wilt de waarheid, Potter? Oké, maar ik kan niet toestaan dat je die informatie tegen me gebruikt.'  
'Dat zal ik nooit doen,' zei de ultieme Griffoendor.  
'Inderdaad, dat zal niet gebeuren want voor ik je straks losmaak, zal ik ons rendez-vous uit je herinnering wissen.'  
'WAT?'  
Potter begon wild met zijn hoofd te schudden maar verstilde compleet toen Draco een hand tegen de zijkant van zijn gezicht legde en zei: 'Sorry Potter, ik heb je al genoeg gegeven om tegen me te kunnen gebruiken. Ik kan je niet zomaar laten gaan.'

_Wordt vervolgd ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Voor wie de waarschuwingen in deel 1 genegeerd heeft; dit is slash, NC-17 oftewel er is sprake van seksuele handelingen tussen twee (achttienjarige) jongens.  
Als dat niet je ding is of als je onder de leeftijd valt die de rating aangeeft, klik dan alsjeblieft deze pagina weg. Of laat mij tenminste in de waan dat je dat doet ;)

**Deel 2**

Harry wist niet wat hem meer verbijsterde; de verontschuldiging of de mix van emoties in die grijze ogen die nu meer gesmolten zilver leken dan staalgrijs. Onzekerheid, kwetsbaarheid en zelfs, hoe onwaarschijnlijk ook, eerlijkheid.  
Het idee dat Malfidus met zijn geheugen wilde rommelen, vervulde hem met afschuw – zelfs als hij de Smalhart-factor buiten beschouwing liet – maar hij was in ieder geval fair genoeg geweest om hem te waarschuwen. _Fair?_ Onverwachts worden overvallen, vastgebonden en praktisch aangerand, wat was daar fair aan, schreeuwde een verontwaardigde stem in zijn hoofd. Hij kleurde toen hij zich herinnerde dat hij niet echt veel tegengestribbeld had. En nu wilde Malfidus hem gaan opbiechten waarom hij door wilde gaan met die … dat … uhm daarmee!  
Om eerlijk te zijn was Harry wel een beetje nieuwsgierig en hij kon tenslotte weinig beginnen zonder zijn toverstok, gaf hij die protesterende stem als excuus.  
Toen hij stopte met bewegen en Malfidus berustend aankeek, las hij iets van opluchting in zijn ogen. Het volgende moment was het weer weg en zei Malfidus met een knipoog: 'Hoewel ik je graag zou horen smeken, neem ik op dit moment genoegen met een staakt-het-vuren.' Zijn zelfverzekerde houding werd echter teniet gedaan door zijn vragende toon.  
Harry zag een kleine kans tot onderhandelen. 'Maak me dan los.'  
Maar Malfidus schudde zijn hoofd: 'Zo goed van vertrouwen ben ik ook weer niet, Potter. Jij wilt de waarheid, ik wil meer en daarna maak ik je los en zul je alles vergeten.'  
Harry dacht snel na, hoewel hij zich realiseerde dat hij nauwelijks keuze had, vastgebonden als hij was. Wat bedoelde Malfidus met _meer_? Meer aanrakingen? Meer van Malfidus' handen? Lippen? Tong? _O Merlijn!_  
Voor hij er lang en breed over nagedacht had, bewoog hij abrupt zijn hoofd omhoog.

Malfidus leek even verrast maar opende toen zijn mond. Niet om eindelijk uitleg te geven, maar om Harry's nek aan te vallen met zijn lippen. Harry boog automatisch zijn hoofd opzij om Malfidus beter toegang te geven. Malfidus deed een stap naar voren tot ze vanaf hun knieën tot hun borstkas tegen elkaar stonden. Harry kreunde. Zijn rationele gedachten verlieten hem in razend tempo. Het was zo verleidelijk om zich mee te laten voeren in de maalstroom van opwindende gevoelens, maar hij wilde de waarheid horen en hij was bang dat het nu of nooit was.  
'Gods Malfidus! Waarom? Vertel me!'  
Met een zucht liet Malfidus zijn hals los. Hij keek hem niet aan, maar rustte met zijn kin op Harry's schouder – de zijkanten van hun hoofden tegen elkaar – terwijl hij begon te praten.  
'Kijk Potter, ik heb je altijd gehaat. Vanaf het moment dat je de vriendschap van een Wemel boven die van mij verkoos en daarna het lievelingetje van Zweinstein werd.'  
Hij negeerde Harry's protesterende geluidje en ging verder. Harry vroeg zich af of hij zich bewust was van zijn handen die onder de stof van Harry's overhemd gekropen waren en nu over zijn gladde huid heen en weer gleden. Hijzelf was zich er in ieder geval hyper bewust van.  
'Er zijn talloze redenen waarom ik je haatte,' hij pauzeerde even, 'en ik haat je trouwens nog steeds, Potter.'  
Harry voelde Malfidus' mond in een grijns vertrekken tegen de zijkant van zijn gezicht.  
'Maar vorig jaar, in de Kamer van Hoge Nood? Ik dacht dat ik zou sterven. En toen je me op je bezem trok … ik droom er 's nachts van. Eerst waren het nachtmerries …'  
Het was plotseling stil alsof Malfidus ze opnieuw beleefde.  
'Elke nacht werd ik achtervolgd door die gloeiende slangen, Chimaera's en draken en hoe hard ik ook rende, ik leek niet dichter bij de uitgang te komen en niemand leek me te zien. En hoe hard ik ook riep, niemand …' Zijn stem brak. Vingers drongen in Harry's huid. Als vanzelf kromde Harry zijn lichaam en welfde het naar dat van Malfidus in een gebaar van medeleven nu hij zijn handen niet kon gebruiken. Malfidus verstilde. Zijn ademhaling stokte en Harry voelde Malfidus' hart wild kloppen tegen zijn eigen borstkas. Langzaam draaide hij zijn hoofd en streek met zijn neus langs Malfidus' wang. De ander draaide ook zijn gezicht en staarde hem aan.  
'Ik droom er ook nog steeds van. Bijna elke nacht,' fluisterde Harry, 'jij in het vuur en ik op de bezem. En soms lukt het me niet om je hand te grijpen …'  
Later wist Harry niet meer wie het eerst bewogen had maar opeens voelde hij Malfidus' lippen op die van hem. De houding was ongemakkelijk, hij had kramp in zijn schouder en de touwen trokken nu pijnlijk aan zijn polsen maar het kon Harry weinig schelen. Dit was de beste kus die hij ooit had gehad. Niet nat, zoals die van Cho. Niet teder en zacht als die van Ginny. Malfidus kuste hem hard en veeleisend. Hij plunderde Harry's mond. Hij beet zachtjes in zijn onderlip en streek er toen met zijn tong overheen. Zijn handen woelden door Harry's haar en Harry wilde dat zijn eigen handen ook vrij spel hadden. Tegelijkertijd was Malfidus' sensuele aanval in combinatie met zijn hulpeloze houding het meest opwindende dat Harry ooit had meegemaakt.  
'Mal -,' begon hij, maar zodra zijn lippen van elkaar weken, glipte Malfidus' tong naar binnen.

Als hij eerder had geweten dat het zo opwindend zou zijn om Potter te kussen, had hij zijn vader waarschijnlijk verteld dat hij zijn masker in de Beukwilg kon hangen. De bijna wanhopige geluidjes, de manier waarop Potter heen en weer kronkelde, vast gehouden door de touwen, overgeleverd aan hem. Eindelijk! Dit keer had hij, Draco Malfidus, de regie over Harry Potter, De Uitverkorene. Zelfs Voldemort had hem niet aan zijn wil kunnen onderwerpen! Hij voelde zich euforisch en kon niet stoppen met het opeisen van Potters mond. Hij nam de volle onderlip tussen zijn tanden en gaf kleine beetjes die hij daarna met kleine likjes heelde. Potter stootte zijn heupen naar voren en zijn erectie gleed langs die van Draco. Holy shit! Draco trok zijn mond los en keek in Potters ogen die hem net zo hulpeloos en verward aankeken als Draco zich voelde. Dit was iets nieuws, iets dat hij niet eerder had gevoeld. Deze drang om Potter te voelen, te proeven, te … claimen? Zijn adem stokte bij het besef dat dit meer was dan wraak, verder ging dan het willen hebben van de macht. Hij wilde Potter zelf hebben.  
Potter keek hem een beetje ongerust aan. Hij leek op het punt te staan om te vragen wat er aan de hand was en Draco realiseerde zich gelijk dat hij nog niet toe was aan vragen. Voordat Potter zijn mond open kon doen, gleed Draco langs het lichaam van de Griffoendor naar beneden, ondertussen zoveel mogelijk frictie creërend. Zittend op zijn knieën keek hij omhoog. Potter was nu duidelijk de controle kwijt. Zijn borstkas ging met onregelmatige bewegingen op en neer, om met diepe teugen zuurstof in te ademen. Zijn armen trilden en hij beet zo hard op zijn onderlip dat het Draco niet zou verbazen als hij de huid kapot zou bijten. De gedachte dat hij het bloed van Potters lip zou likken, maakte hem onmogelijk hard en bijna was hij overeind gekomen, maar op het laatste moment lukte het hem om zich te focussen op zijn doel.  
Met zijn ogen vastgeketend aan Potter zoals Potter vastgeketend was aan de pilaar, liet hij zijn handen over de benen van de Griffoendor op onderzoek gaan. De enkels die heel gevoelig bleken toen Draco zijn vingers tussen het touw door over de blote huid liet glijden. Daarna over stugge stof heen die niet verhinderde dat Potter zijn adem hoorbaar inslikte toen Draco van de knieholtes via de binnenkant van Potters dijen omhoog ging met zijn handen. Bij het horen van het protesterende geluidje toen hij zijn handen opzij bewoog en Potters heupen vastpakte, keek hij met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen omhoog. Zijn geamuseerde lachje werd beantwoord door een frons.  
'Geduld, Potter. Leren Griffoendors niet om ergens zolang mogelijk van te genieten?'  
Zijn lange, soepele vingers bewogen zich nu via de broekrand naar het midden en begonnen langzaam, heel langzaam de knoop open te maken.

Enigszins verbaasd zag hij dat zijn vingers trilden. Het metalen lipje van Potters rits glipte ervan tussen en met een onderdrukte vloek deed hij een nieuwe poging. De spanning die op de stugge stof stond, hielp ook niet echt. Het was onnatuurlijk stil in het lokaal. Het enige dat Draco hoorde was het bloed dat in zijn aderen klopte en de adem van Potter die hoorbaar stokte toen het hem eindelijk lukte om de rits open te trekken.  
Een sissend geluid klonk van Potters lippen en Draco keek betoverd naar de erectie die, bevrijd uit het denim, nu trots rechtop stond. Tot zijn opluchting was dit iets waarin Potter hem niet versloeg, al was hij bijna net zo lang. De dikke paarse aderen klopten zichtbaar. Hij was donkerder dan Draco was en hij staarde gefascineerd naar het contrast tussen die donkere huid en zijn bleke vingers die nog steeds verkrampt de stof vasthielden.  
Draco sloot zijn ogen een moment in een poging zijn ademhaling onder controle te krijgen. Potter maakte een ongeduldige beweging met zijn heupen en hij greep ze even waarschuwend beet voor hij zijn aandacht weer naar beneden richtte.  
Potter was volledig hard en er dreigde een glinsterende druppel naar beneden te glijden. Hij boog zijn hoofd zodat zijn haar over Potters buik en dijen streken en blies zachtjes over de vochtige top. Een onsamenhangend geluid ontsnapte Potters lippen. Terwijl Draco's ogen die van de Griffoendor weer vonden, likte hij langzaam van de onderkant tot het topje en ving de druppel tussen zijn lippen. Hij voelde Potters spieren onder zijn handen spannen en zijn ogen glansden als gesmolten smaragd.  
Draco drukte zijn tong tegen de ader aan de onderkant en volgde hem naar boven voor hij hem eindelijk in zijn mond nam.  
Potter kreunde. Draco's hand pakte het deel beet dat zijn mond niet kon bereiken en terwijl zijn tong om hem heen bleef kronkelen, begon hij steeds sneller met zijn hoofd te bewegen. Potters heupen schokten opnieuw maar hij pakte ze vast en hield ze stil.  
"Oh Merlijn … zo goed … sneller," hijgde Potter. Zijn ogen waren gesloten, zijn benen trilden en hij kon zijn heupen nauwelijks stil houden.

Harry voelde zich langzaam verdrinken in de sensaties die Malfidus opriep. Het feit dat het Draco Malfidus was, maakte het gevoel alleen maar intenser. Alsof het onvermijdelijk was. Hij wilde meer, wilde dat Malfidus het tempo opvoerde.  
Tot zijn verbijstering gebeurde het tegenovergestelde; met een smakkend geluidje liet Malfidus hem los en ging moeizaam staan. Zijn benen leken net zo te trillen als die van hem. Hij drukte zich weer tegen Harry's lichaam en stootte zachtjes met zijn heupen naar voren zodat Harry zijn opwinding kon voelen.  
'Hoorde ik je smeken, Potter?' vroeg hij hees.  
Harry gaf zich over met een enkel, nauwelijks hoorbaar woord. 'Ja.'  
De triomf in de zilvergrijze ogen was een kleine prijs, besloot Harry, toen Malfidus weer op zijn knieën zakte en hem opnieuw in zijn mond nam. Hij streelde en likte en Harry vroeg zich afwezig af wanneer Malfidus dit talent ontwikkeld had. Tanden schraapte vederlicht langs zijn hypergevoelige huid om gelijk daarna verzacht te worden door Malfidus' tong.  
Onverwachts werd er opnieuw aan zijn tailleband getrokken. Harry keek omlaag en zag hoe Malfidus een vinger tussen zijn lichtgezwollen lippen wrong om hem er een tel later glinsterend van zijn speeksel weer uit te trekken. De Zwadderaar keek door zijn blonde haar, met een duivels lachje naar hem op en Harry beet zo hard op zijn lip dat hij een koperachtige smaak in zijn mond kreeg.  
Een koele hand gleed langs de binnenkant van zijn dij naar boven en plagende vingers streelden de gevoelige huid van zijn ballen. Harry maakte een jammerend geluidje toen de vingers verder bewogen en de rimpelige zachte rand van zijn opening onderzochten in kleine trage cirkeltjes._  
Oh Merlijn, o gods!_  
Heel voorzichtig gleed de vinger naar binnen, het tergend langzame tempo was een gekmakend contrast met de toenemende snelheid van Malfidus' mond over zijn penis.  
'Alsjeblieft,' riep hij wanhopig, nauwelijks wetend waar hij precies om smeekte. Hij wist alleen dat het niet genoeg was. Hij vroeg zich af of het ooit genoeg zou zijn. Hij voelde hoe de spanning zich opbouwde in zijn onderlichaam. Hij had nauwelijks de tijd om een waarschuwend geluidje te laten horen voor zijn climax zijn lichaam deed schokken.

Toen Harry zich weer bewust werd van zijn omgeving, bleek Malfidus nog steeds op zijn knieën te zitten. Bij het zien van Harry's blik, kwam hij langzaam overeind. De uitdrukking in zijn ogen was behoedzaam. Zwijgend staarde hij Harry aan.  
'Heb je …? Ben je …? Zal ik?' begon Harry haperend om gelijk weer stil te vallen. Wat wilde hij in Merlijns naam zeggen? Dat hij tot een wederdienst bereid was? _Is dit wat Dreuzels bedoelen als ze het over het stockholmsyndroom hebben? _Zijn wangen begonnen te gloeien en hij boog zijn hoofd.  
'Interessant aanbod maar ik pas.' Malfidus' stem klonk minder lijzig dan normaal. Harry keek op om te ontdekken dat de grijze ogen hem ontweken en dat zijn wangen lichtroze vlekken vertoonden.  
Verward gleden Harry's ogen naar beneden tot …  
'Oh,' ademde hij.  
De Zwadderaar draaide zich abrupt om, pakte zijn toverstok en fluisterde een spreuk die Harry zelf ook regelmatig gebruikte.  
Toen hij zich omdraaide, zag zijn broek er weer even smetteloos uit als anders, maar op zijn gezicht zag Harry nog steeds die vlekken.  
'Kun je me nu losmaken?' vroeg hij. Nu de opwinding gezakt was, voelde Harry pas goed hoe de touwen in zijn huid sneden. Malfidus keek hem waarschuwend aan.  
'Ik zal je losmaken, maar maak geen verkeerde beweging, Potter! Ik heb nog steeds je toverstok.'  
Hij deed een paar passen achteruit zodat hij buiten Harry's bereik kwam en hield zijn arm uitgestrekt voor zich. Harry zag dat zijn staf wat trilde. Met een simpele beweging van Malfidus' stok vielen de touwen van Harry's polsen en enkels. Met moeite kon hij zich op de been houden en hij wierp een verontwaardigde blik op de Zwadderaar. _Was het nodig om alle touwen in één keer los te maken?_  
Malfidus grijnsde even, maar keek Harry daarna met gefronste wenkbrauwen aan. Hij trok Harry's toverstok uit zijn gewaad en liet hem even tussen zijn vingers balanceren voor hij zijn keel schraapte.  
'Oké Potter, ik geef je zo je stok terug maar eerst moet ik je geheugen aanpassen.'  
Onderzoekend keek Harry Malfidus aan. 'Waarom, Malfidus?'  
'Waarom? Wat denk je zelf?' Malfidus' stem klonk enigszins schril. 'Is het jouw wraak, om het mij te laten bekennen?' Hij had zijn vuisten gebald, ieder om een toverstok. 'Denk je dat ik morgen door iedere leerling nagestaard wil worden omdat ik over Harry 'De Uitverkorene' Potter droom. Dat iedereen me achter mijn rug uitlacht omdat ik zo opgewonden werd van … van … van dit, dat ik als een veertienjarige zonder aanraking klaarkwam.'  
Harry vroeg zich af of hij misschien _van jou_ had willen zeggen en dat idee liet zijn hart spontaan een slag overslaan.  
Hij wilde protesteren, zeggen dat hij niets zou vertellen tegen wie dan ook, maar Malfidus praatte al verder.  
'Dat zal nooit gebeuren, Potter. Je hebt me genoeg vernederd. Het is erg genoeg dat ik het me altijd zal herinneren.' De laatste woorden waren bijna onhoorbaar. Traag strekte Malfidus zijn arm en Harry hield zijn adem in.  
'Amnesia!'  
Harry voelde een gevoel van totale rust over zich heen spoelen. Het was alsof alle spanning uit zijn lichaam en uit zijn hoofd werd weggewist. Vaag was hij zich bewust dat Draco Malfidus voor hem stond. Malfidus die hem … die …

Draco hield zijn adem in. Zijn hand trilde onbeheersbaar en langzaam liet hij zijn arm zakken terwijl zijn ogen vast gekluisterd waren aan Potter.  
Potter leunde tegen de pilaar aan, zijn armen hingen losjes langs zijn zij en zijn ogen staarden voor zich uit. Het was net of ze dwars door hem heen keken en na wat er even tevoren was gebeurd, was dat een verontrustend idee. Zijn kleding zag er verfomfaaid uit, de bewijzen van hun activiteiten nog zichtbaar op zijn overhemd. Zijn haar zat nog ongetemder dan anders en Draco probeerde zich te herinneren of hij er met zijn handen doorheen gewoeld had. Zijn lippen waren rood en een beetje gezwollen en vroegen erom opnieuw gekust te worden. Draco vroeg zich af of hij het risico kon nemen van een tweede geheugenspreuk.  
Op dat moment knipperde Potter met zijn ogen en keek hem strak aan.  
'Malfidus,' klonk het op vlakke toon. Pas toen realiseerde Draco zich een fout in zijn plan; Potter had geen idee wat er gebeurd was, maar moest zich nu wel afvragen waarom hij hier in dit lege lokaal was met Draco die ook nog eens zijn toverstok in zijn hand had. Hij slikte moeizaam. _Zou hij zich hier uit kunnen bluffen? Zeggen dat Potter zijn hoofd had gestoten aan die pilaar nadat ze geduelleerd hadden?_  
'Potter,' reageerde hij behoedzaam. De Griffoendor kwam langzaam overeind. Hij bewoog alsof de bloedsomloop in zijn armen en benen nog niet helemaal op gang was gekomen. Zijn blik viel op de touwen die in een wirwar rond de pilaar lagen. _Fuck!_ Potter was nooit blind genoeg om de afdrukken van de touwen op zijn polsen en enkels niet te zien. Dit was dus precies waarom je je nooit als een Griffoendor ergens in moest storten, dacht hij bitter.  
Potter keek naar de hand die zijn toverstok vasthield. Hij trok vragend een wenkbrauw op en Draco probeerde zelfverzekerd terug te kijken, maar vreesde dat hij daarin faalde.  
Potter deed een stap naar voren en opende zijn mond. 'Heb je vorig jaar niet hard genoeg gewerkt voor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, Malfidus?'  
Draco staarde hem ongelovig aan. _Wat? Wilde Potter hem nu de les gaan lezen over vorig jaar?_ Hij voelde zich kwaad worden, maar Potter deed opnieuw een stap naar voren. Hij straalde plotseling iets krachtigs iets. Macht. Het herinnerde Draco aan het moment dat Potter vanonder die Onzichtbaarheidsmantel te voorschijn was gekomen en zich aan de Heer van het Duister had gepresenteerd. Hij voelde zijn handen klam worden. Zonder op een antwoord te wachten, ging Potter op lage toon verder.  
'Wist je niet dat er een aantal opvallende overeenkomsten zijn tussen _Imperio_ en _Amnesia_?'  
Bij het horen van het laatste woord begon Draco ontkennend zijn hoofd te schudden. Hij staarde Potter met wijd open ogen aan. Nee! Dat was onmogelijk. Potters geheugen was niet gewist? Hij wist nog precies wat Draco allemaal … _O Salazar!_  
Nog een stap van Potter, terwijl hij bevestigend knikte. Zijn ogen verraadden niets van zijn gedachten. 'Als je in staat bent de eerste te weerstaan, is het meestal geen probleem om dat ook bij de tweede te doen.'_  
De eerste weerstaan._ Het was alsof hij aan een Tijdverdrijver had gedraaid want opeens bevond hij zich weer in zijn vierde jaar. Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Dolleman. De drie Onvergeeflijke Vloeken. Potter die de Imperio van zich af kon schudden.  
Potter leek inmiddels ook de kunst van Legilimentie te hebben geleerd want hij zei: 'Precies! Denk je niet dat als ik dat toen kon, ik dat nu nog beter kan? Bovendien … ,' hij glimlachte geheimzinnig, '… heeft Hermelien afgelopen jaar net zo lang geoefend tot ik verschillende tegenspreuken zonder toverstok kon uitvoeren. Zoals die voor Detentio!'  
Fuck! Draco slikte moeizaam en zijn ogen bewogen wild heen en weer in een poging te ontsnappen. Maar Potters ogen, die zo donker waren dat ze bijna zwart leken, hielden hem heel effectief op de plaats gekluisterd alsof hij plotseling onder Imperio verkeerde. Potter deed een stap naar voren en fluisterde in zijn oor: "Het schijnt nog niet helemaal tot je door te dringen, Malfidus."  
Maar Draco's hersens waren blijkbaar aangetast door de overdaad aan Griffoendor-achtige onthullingen en toen Potter onverwacht zijn tanden langs zijn oorlelletje liet schrapen voor hij het in zijn mond nam en er op zoog, wist Draco dat er geen kans meer was op herstel voor zijn arme hersens.  
Toen drukte Potter zijn lichaam opnieuw tegen dat van hem en hij dacht dat hersenen vrij overschat waren.****

Einde

A/N: Aangezien dit verhaal weer een stapje verder buiten mijn comfortzone viel, ben ik erg benieuwd naar reacties.  
Dus in een ultieme Zwadderichachtige poging tot omkoping, geef ik … *denkt* … de link van mijn bijbehorende art als je reageert *grijnst*


End file.
